Das Fort
(Haupt Tor) (Zugbrücke) (Caesars Zelt) (Wetterüberwachungsstation außen) (Wetterüberwachungsstation innen) (Sekuritron Vault) |fußzeile =240px| 240px|Fortification Hill Concept Art }} Das Fort ist die riesige und gut befestigte Hauptbasis von Caesars Legion am Ostufer des Colorado. Dort bereiten sie die Zerschlagung der RNK am Hooverdamm vor. Des Weiteren befindet sich dort der geheime Bunker von Mr. House, wo man den Platinchip verwenden kann, um die Sekuritrons auf Mark II aufzurüsten. Ansicht Das Fort kann von Cottonwood Cove aus per Floß erreicht werden. Auf dem ersten Blick sieht es so aus, als gehöre das Floß als ein Teil zur Anlegestelle. Das Floß kann auch dann benutzt werden, wenn die Legion tot oder feindlich gesinnt ist. Wie auch immer, man kann das Floß nicht vorher, sondern erst ab einem bestimmten Punkt im Spiel benutzen. Entweder muss man eingeladen werden, oder man ist in der Quest "Für die Republik, Teil 2" soweit voran geschritten, das man Colonel Moore Bescheid sagt, das die Groß Khane einen Deal eingehen. Wenn man nach Cottonwood Cove kommt und nicht eingeladen wurde, kann es sein, das die Wachen feindlich gesinnt sind. Sollte man Boone als Begleiter gewählt haben, wird er sofort die dort stationierten Legionstruppen angreifen. Dies kann auch passieren, wenn man eingeladen wurde. Auf beiden Seiten des Eingangs befinden sich Schlafzelte. Im Norden vom Eingang, vorbei an den Zelten, befindet sich eine kleine Bar. In der Mitte des Lagers befindet sich die Arena und Caesars Zelt. Im Südwesten befinden sich noch mehr Zelte, eine weitere Bar und die Wetterstation, unter der sich auch der geheime Bunker von Mister House und seine Sekuritron Armee befinden. Die Legions Arena Die Arena ist eine kleine Grube mit hastig aufgestellten Mauern aus Metallschrott drumherum, die ein kleines postapokalyptisches Kolosseum darstellt. Hier kann der Kurier gegen Sklaven, zur Belustigung Caesars Legionäre, kämpfen. Jeder Kampf steigert sich von Runde zu Runde und die Gegner werden immer stärker. Wenn Benny aus dem TOPS, am Ende der Ring-a-Ding-Ding! Quest geflohen ist, hat der Kurier hier die Möglichkeit gegen ihn anzutreten. Die Kämpfe in der Arena Um an Kämpfen teilnehmen zu können, muss man mit Otho sprechen, welcher sich rechts vor dem Tor der Arena aufhält. Wenn man an einem Wettkampf teil haben möchte, muss man die gesamte Ausrüstung,Waffen wie Rüstungen, abgeben und bekommt dafür eine Gladiatoren Rüstung und eine Machete. Alle Gegner werden vorher entwaffnet und bekommen eine Machete. Es gibt einen Trick, der es möglich macht, eigene Waffen oder Rüstungen zu benutzen. Vor dem Kampf geht man in die Arena und lässt die gewünschte Waffe oder Rüstung einfach fallen und kann sie dann im Kampf ausrüsten. Wenn man Arenakämpfe bestreitet und siegreich ist, kann man dadurch seinen Ruf bei der Legion verbessern. Da die Arenakämpfe dazu da sind, um sich Respekt zu verdienen und zur Unterhaltung beitragen, wird Otho es nicht erlauben, das ein weiblicher Kurier an Kämpfen teilnimmt und wird sagen "Kenne deinen Platz Frau. Es ist nur Männern erlaubt in der Arena zu kämpfen". Das Vorhandensein einer Sklavin (Ranger Stella), steht in keinem Widerspruch zu dieser Politik, da sie nicht da ist um sich Respekt zu verdienen, sondern um zu Sterben. Gegnerliste: *'1 Runde:' Zwei Sklaven mit Macheten *'2 Runde:' Kampf gegen Sergeant Andrews, ein männlicher Gefangener der RNK, bewaffnet mit einer Machete *'3 Runde: '''Kampf gegen Ranger Stella, einen weiblicher RNK Gefangener '''Optionale Kämpfe:' *Kampf gegen Benny, der mit einer Machete bewaffnet ist, aber nur wenn man in der Quest Gebt Caesar, was des Caesars ist weit voran geschritten ist *Kampf gegen 2-4 von Antony's stärksten Hunden (wird einem durch die Quest ermöglicht die man von einem Mädchen namens Melody, nachdem man eine Sprachherausforderung bestanden hat, erhält) *Kampf mit Lupa um Lupa's Gehirn (1 von 3 möglichen Gehirnen für die Quest Nothin' But a Hound Dog) Fundstücke *2000 Kronkorken in einem sehr schwer verschlossenem Spind in Caesars Raum *in Caesars Inventar befindet sich der Verdränger, eine einzigartige Faust *die Prätorianergarde besitzen die Ballistische Faust *Caesars Rüstung *2 Kisten mit 5,56mm Überschussmunition am Ende des nördlichen Grabens Quests * Gebt Caesar, was des Caesars ist * Et Tumor, Brute? * Der House gewinnt immer * Wild Card: Sie und welche Armee? * Die Einschläge kommen näher * Es fährt ein Zug nach Nirgendwo * Trau, schau, wem? * A Trusted Aide * Pulver für die Leute * Saving (or Savaging) Sergeant Teddy * Laurifer Gladiator * Silus Treatment Infos *Lupa's Leiche bleibt in der Arena liegen, daher kann man dort für spätere Kämpfe Waffen platzieren. *Das Gebiet ist größer als es der Spieler tatsächlich erkunden kann. In einiger Entfernung sind zwar Zelte zu sehen, es besteht jedoch nicht die Möglichkeit, diese auch zu erreichen. Vorkommen erscheint nur in Fallout: New Vegas. Galerie FortificationHill.jpg|Fortification Hill im Intro von Fallout: New Vegas Legion Massive Black 4.jpg|Concept Art von Massive Black Legion Massive Black 5.jpg Legion Massive Black 6.jpg Caesars tent.jpg|Caesars Zelt Ceasar's court.jpg|Caesar's court Legion Arena.jpg|Legion Arena Weather monitoring station.jpg|Wetterüberwachungsstation WC You and What Army.jpg|Eingang zur Sekuritron Vault I Hear You Knocking.jpg|Die kaputte Haubitze en:The Fort es:El Fuerte it:Il Forte nl:The Fort pl:Fort pt:Fortification Hill ru:Форт uk:Форт zh:Fortification Hill Kategorie:Das Fort